


Season Of The Witch

by l0nelys0ul



Category: f(x)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Murderers, Mutilation, Partner Betrayal, Triggers, Witchcraft, Witches, Women In Power
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Jung Soojung era uma jovem bruxa que carregava marcas de um passado terrível. Ao pressentir que a pessoa que lhe fez tanto mal no passado estava voltando, foi obrigada a tomar uma grande decisão.Agora deveria encarar mais uma vez esse passado com ajuda de suas companheiras de clã.
Relationships: Choi Jinri | Sulli/Jung Soojung | Krystal, Jung Soojung | Krystal & Jung Sooyeon | Jessica, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Amber Liu, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Park Sunyoung | Luna, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria
Kudos: 1





	1. When I Look Out My Window

22 de Outubro, Nova Orleans

Era 08:00 quando resolveu sair da cama, aquele não era um dia como outro qualquer. O por que disso? Não sabia, mas ela estava disposta a descobrir, olhou pela janela e tudo estava diferente, apesar do calor sufocante típico de Nova Orleans, o céu estava cinza anunciando uma chuva que no fundo do seu coração, Soojung sabia que ela nunca cairia, não naquele dia. Os pássaros voavam rápido, ainda estava no começo do outono, era estranho, realmente estranho. Não, eles não estavam migrando para sul, eles fugiam. Então Soojung deveria se antecipar.

Abriu sua mala e retirou seu vestido preto, todas suas roupas eram dessa cor. Para muitos o preto era uma cor triste e fúnebre, mas para mulheres como Soojung a roupa preta era uma proteção, assim como o amuleto em seu pescoço. Não devia demorar mais, tinha um longo caminho, desceu rapidamente as escadas da grande mansão decadente, suas pisadas fortes combinadas com o assoalho velho denunciou que naquele dia havia acordado cedo. Cedo ao seu estilo.

― Bom dia Soojung, eu fiz o café. 

Ouviu Amber gritar da cozinha, sinceramente nos outros dias ainda a suportava, mas naquele não estava com um pingo de paciência para tentar fazer a boa vizinhança. Passou rápido, batendo a porta. De longe Amber gritou que era uma mal educada, sim, ela realmente era.

Colocou seu óculos de sol, gostava de como aquele modelo redondo a fazia parecer mais estranha. Deveria se esconder ou viver como uma mulher comum depois de tudo, mas o longo período de exílio em Centrália* a deixou farta de viver como um bicho acuado. Cruzou a cidade até chegar no Café Du Monde, era um dos pontos turísticos de Nova Orleans, mas não estava afim de pagar de turista, estava ali porque tinha alguém que podia ajudá-la.

O recepcionista que estava na entrada já a conhecia e ficou nervoso, a mulher não era bem-vinda lá, tinha ordens expressas para jogá-la sem dó na rua, com o máximo de força que conseguisse. Mas ela o dava nos nervos, tinha uma energia que o fazia querer rezar o Pai Nosso, mesmo o recepcionista não sendo mais que um pecador miserável, como qualquer outro daquela cidade. Passou direto por ele e sentou em uma mesa vaga, um dos garçons foi correndo para a sala da gerência. Bom, muito bom, seria atendida prontamente. Enquanto isso pediu um beignet e um café com leite, a única coisa que aquele maldito lugar servia. Sério que as pessoas gastavam horrores para comer um bolinho frito cheio de açúcar e óleo? Jamais entenderia aquelas pessoas que estavam ali rindo, tirando fotos de comida, como se a existência não fosse uma grande merda.

― Suma daqui Jung Soojung. ― uma voz falou rápida e cortante. A mulher apenas sorriu, não é como se aquilo a intimidasse.

― Olá Lucas, é assim que cumprimenta uma velha amiga? ― fingiu sentir surpresa.

― Não somos amigos. ― falou realmente alto despertando a curiosidade dos clientes mais próximos.

― Tem razão, não somos.

― Sem papos, levante daqui e dê meia volta, não vou ficar sustentando uma bruxa morta de fome e falida. ― tentou pegar em seu braço, mas sentiu como se mil agulhas perfurassem sua mão. ― Ai merda! ― maldita Soojung.

― Não saio até obter respostas.

― Não tenho nada para você garota imunda. ― respondeu entre os dentes.

― Imunda? Você é um híbrido sem valor e eu sou a imunda? Me poupe Lucas. Não vou sair!

O rapaz deu as costas, não cederia às vontades da garota, foi para o pequeno bar observar o movimento da cafeteria. Mal deu tempo de chegar e a bruxa foi servida pela nova garçonete, aquilo o deixou furioso. Era de conhecimento de todos os funcionários que estava estritamente proíbido servir comida a ela, Soojung não tinha onde cair morta. No fundo Lucas entendia que não tinha como evitar, se a bruxa quisesse ela manipularia os funcionários a serví-la. Como se não bastasse todo estresse, notou algo diferente na mesa, os clientes próximos a ela também notaram. A Jung fazia a colher se mover sozinha em movimentos circulares, misturando o açúcar dentro da xícara. Estava fazendo aquilo para chamar atenção de Lucas. E conseguiu.

― Ah, que legal, nossa ilusionista Soojung sempre dando o melhor espetáculo. ― disse alto para que os clientes próximos ouvissem, seu plano deu certo quando a bruxa levantou a xícara em direção a um senhor sentado na mesa à sua esquerda, em um sinal de brinde, o senhor repetiu o gesto sorrindo. Ela era cínica. ― Pare de chamar atenção. ― ele disse baixo.

― Vai me dizer o que eu quero?

Ouviu um suspiro. Ela sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria.

― Tudo bem, eu não nego um pedido a uma moribunda. ― Soojung quase deixou a xícara em sua mão cair. O rapaz sorriu de maneira doce, mas ambos sabiam que aquele sorriso era falso. 

Lucas não era um jovem como aparentava, era um híbrido de bruxa com vampiro. Ele não deveria ter poderes mágicos por ser homem, mas por ter um pai vampiro ele era um sugador. Não um sugador de sangue, um sugador de juventude, ao longo de seus 275 anos tinha matado muitos jovens. Sua condição natural lhe trouxe outro dom. Ele conseguia prever o futuro de quem quer que olhasse, não era como uma visão, ele entrava em contato com a pessoa e tinha a sensação do que ia acontecer. Era assim há 275 anos, sempre vendo as histórias se repetindo, e seria para sempre. Pois não deixaria de sugar a juventude das pessoas.

― Conte-me mais sobre a minha morte. ― tentou não parecer afetada pela previsão.

― Aquele homem do teu passado está voltando para te cobrar. Ele está bem perto daqui, você deve escolher se fica e o enfrenta, ou foge e se fortalece para enfrentá-lo no futuro. A questão é, uma dessas duas decisões irá matá-la. Pessoalmente mal posso esperar para que você morra. ― sorriu maroto.

― E qual decisão eu devo tomar? ― agora seu semblante não tinha mais traços zombeteiros. 

― Não sei.

― PORRA, EU TE FIZ UMA PERGUNTA! ― levantou de supetão batendo as duas mãos com força na mesa, o estabelecimento parou. Por isso que Lucas não gostava que ela fosse lá, nunca saía nada de bom.

― E eu te respondi que eu não sei o que deve fazer, não tenho uma televisão na minha mente onde vejo quais as consequências geradas pelas ações das pessoas. Se eu tivesse com certeza te diria para fazer o que fosse te matar. ― e ela soube que era real, se Lucas pudesse ela estaria morta. 

A mulher sentou e voltou a beber seu café com leite, Lucas suspirou pesado.

― Você tem que pagar pelo o que consumir dessa vez, não vou tolerar mais seus calotes. Estou falando sério. ― Disse firme.

●

Soojung voltava para a casa com uma sacola de papel cheia de beignet e na outra mão um papelão com 4 cafés com leite dentro. Óbvio que não pagou pelo o que consumiu, óbvio que usou o dom de convencimento para poder levar comida de graça para a casa, óbvio que deixou Lucas mais irritado. Poderia chamar um uber e o convencer a levá-la para a casa de graça, mas precisava andar um pouco e pensar no que deveria fazer. O chão das ruas eram irregulares e cheios de buraco, mas magistralmente andava em sua bota de salto alto sem cair. Era um dos encantamentos que sua mãe colocou em si. Sua mãe era a bruxa mais elegante que já conheceu, junto com a sua irmã mais velha que era doce e sofisticada. Sentia tanta saudade delas, tinha pesadelos todas as noites, dos quatro rostos que sempre via, dois eram delas. 

Deixou o sentimentalismo de lado, e voltou a pensar. Era dia 22, faltava 2 dias para o seu aniversário, o aniversário de uma bruxa era importante. Era o dia que estava no auge do seu poder, tinha certeza de que se "aquele homem" aparecesse conseguiria matá-lo feito barata. O problema é que não sabia quando ele apareceria. Nesse momento se arrependeu, deveria ter se preparado mais, ter aumentado a sua energia ao invés de ter ficado deitada na cama se lamentando, como disse Jinri.

Teve tantos pensamentos em sua cabeça que mal notou quando chegou na Miss Robicheaux’s Academy, sua nova morada, ou esconderijo. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao olhar a mansão decadente. Ela costumava ser uma famosa escola para bruxas há 20 anos atrás, mas aconteceu uma chacina que matou todas as bruxas que ali residiam. O crime chocou e mobilizou o país, foi horroroso e sem explicação para as pessoas normais, que acreditavam fielmente que um psicopata misógino cometeu aqueles homicídios em série. Mas no meio da bruxaria sabiam que foi um caçador de bruxas. Aquela rua começou a ficar desvalorizada após do crime de âmbito nacional, depois começaram os acontecimentos paranormais. As almas daquelas bruxas estavam presas na mansão clamando por justiça, os moradores da rua começaram a ter pesadelos fortes e reais, um a um foram mudando de casa, nenhuma corretora conseguia um novo morador para residir ali, acabou virando abandonada. Nem os próprios moradores de Nova Orleans suportavam entrar na rua Jackson Ave, repórteres curiosos também não conseguiam fazer matérias na casa tamanha a vibração pesada que tinha. Mas bruxas não eram afetadas com tanta força.

Entrou na sua casa/esconderijo, passou pela cozinha vazia e deixou os lanches lá. Com certeza alguém apareceria para comer. Foi para a biblioteca, procurar algum livro que a ajudasse, não sabia bem o que era mas Jinri a ajudaria, provavelmente a mulher tinha lido todos os livros daquele lugar. Entrou olhando entre as prateleiras mofadas.

― Que alegria encontrá-la aqui. Deseja algum livro? ― ouviu Choi Jinri de longe, ela era como uma espécie de bibliotecária da mansão, não como se alguém trabalhasse ali, mas sabia aonde estava exatamente cada livro. Era dona de uma inteligência descomunal, e muito silenciosa.

― Preciso de livros sobre caçadores de bruxas. ― resolveu não mentir.

Ouviu um livro cair no chão e passos rápidos até Jinri ir ao seu encontro. Seu semblante era preocupado, tudo que Soojung não queria ver, já estava preocupada demais por si só.

― O que houve? ― não fez rodeios, o que mais gostava naquelas mulheres com que dividia o teto era que elas não tinham tempo para enrolações.

― Eu preciso dos livros sobre caçadores e que reúna todas na sala em 10 minutos. Eu preciso contar algo.

Prontamente foi atendida, Jinri pegou os 7 livros mais importantes, duvidava muito que conseguiria ler um livro inteiro até "aquele homem" chegar, mas qualquer coisa que pudesse aprender seria válido. A Choi colocou os livros em cima da mesa de refeição e foi atrás das outras três mulheres que residiam com elas. Soojung já se encontrava estava sentada, não tinha caído a ficha do que estava para acontecer. Rapidamente todas apareceram, não era só ela que sentia que algo ruim se aproximava.

― Então Soojung, conte o que está havendo. Por que precisa de livros de caçadores? ― A palavra caçador fazia os cabelos de todas arrepiarem.

― Antes de contar o que está acontecendo, eu preciso contar-lhes a minha história. ― Todas se interessaram, Soojung era a única que ainda não tinha se aberto ali.


	2. What Do You Think I See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo vamos conhecer o passado de Soojung.

Soojung nasceu na cidade de Salem em Massachusetts, sua mãe teve uma gravidez difícil, então foi para a cidade onde qualquer bruxa conseguia se energizar. Depois de seis meses após seu nascimento a família Jung ― Sooeun, e as pequenas Sooyeon e Soojung ― se mudaram para a pequena vila New Harbor, na cidade de Bristol, no Maine. A vida de uma bruxa era essa, sempre estar se mudando, ficar em uma cidade só significa a sua morte caso um caçador a encontrasse. E os miseráveis sempre encontravam. Indo contra a premissa de que toda bruxa deveria estar circulando, as mulheres Jung conseguiram fixar residência em New Harbor e viver felizes na região costeira. Tudo começou a mudar quando Sooyeon teve que deixar a família para enfim ir estudar a arte da bruxaria, como qualquer outra bruxa em seus 14 anos. Ela escolheu Triora, na Itália, a pequena Soojung não entendia muito bem porque sua irmã estava indo para outro país. Mas com um peso no coração elas foram levar Sooyeon no aeroporto, bruxas não eram feitas para viver em bando, não mais. Era suspeito e perigoso. Tanto poder junto mais dia, menos dia poderia atrair suspeitas. A mais nova ainda não sabia, mas nunca voltaria a morar de novo com a irmã. Elas se viam às vezes, se ligavam às vezes, naquela época tudo era caro. No começo ainda tentavam, mas depois com a distância, a diferença de idade de 5 anos começou a se mostrar, Soojung ainda era uma criança e Sooyeon uma adolescente, a separação veio sem que elas notassem. Após o término dos estudos, Sooyeon fez da Europa a sua morada. E era a hora de Soojung partir para o seu destino. A cidade escolhida foi Salem, seu local de nascimento, arrumou as coisas com a dor no coração, no auge dos seus 14 anos sabia que aquela era uma separação definitiva. Mesmo que pudesse voltar para ver a mãe, quando terminasse os estudos não poderia voltar a morar em família, teria que seguir seu próprio caminho.

Ao chegar em Salem foi para a academia de bruxas designada aperfeiçoar seus poderes. Como tinha uma lábia boa, além das aulas básicas, decidiu se aperfeiçoar na arte do convencimento. Havia muito preconceito com essa matéria entre as bruxas da academia, diziam que era matérias de bruxas charlatães, contudo a bruxa Jung encarava como inveja, pois era muito difícil, muito mais do que pensou que seria, porém se deu muito bem. Também começou a meditar para encontrar de onde vinha a fonte de seu poder, toda bruxa tinha uma parte do corpo onde o poder nascia e emava, dedos, lábios, orelhas, e até órgãos internos. A fonte do seu poder era o local que a bruxa mais tinha que proteger se sofresse um ataque.

Mas não só de estudos vivia uma bruxa adolescente, entre as bruxas havia algo muito sexual que se aflorava na puberdade. Por isso sua mãe tinha duas filhas, uma de cada pai diferente, e mais três filhos homens que foram entregues aos pais depois de nascer. A mãe bruxa só ficava com as filhas bruxas, os homens não tinham poderes, então se entregassem aos pais, eles estariam salvos, era justo e injusto ao mesmo tempo. No outono de 2009 foi a primeira vez que viu Guy Jones, eles se esbarraram de surpresa, mesmo que Soojung tenha ficado brava, todo seu estresse passou quando viu aquele sorriso sedutor. Aquela seria a primeira vez de muitas que Guy cruzaria o seu caminho. 

No verão de 2010 a garota evitou uma fatalidade, encontrou Guy se afogando no lago Spring Pond. Foi a primeira vez que se falaram de fato, o coração da jovem já estava apaixonado. Logo se tornaram inseparáveis, Soojung largava tudo por Guy, sua mãe dizia para ter cuidado com os homens, mas mesmo assim deixou as desconfianças de lado ― e os avisos de suas colegas de dormitório ― e foi ser feliz. Ele confiou todos os seus segredos a jovem Jung e vice-versa. Guy não teve medo ao descobrir quem realmente Soojung era, a ajudava com os estudos, ela treinava no namorado o seu convencimento, ele a ajudava a procurar ervas para usar nas poções, e juntos descobriram que a origem do seu poder vinha do seu olho esquerdo. Achava que estava quebrando barreiras, não seria como as outras bruxas, seu coração sempre pertenceria a um só.

Na noite depois do baile de formatura de Guy estavam deitados no quarto dele, os pais haviam saído, então eles acabaram tendo sua própria comemoração. A garota sabia que naquela noite Guy havia plantado a primeira criança que a própria colocaria naquele mundo, ela tinha 19 anos mas estava na idade certa para uma bruxa ter seus filhos. Enquanto protelava se devia contar ou não caiu no sono, foi tudo muito rápido. Sentiu uma dor descomunal no seu olho esquerdo, no susto evocou todo o poder que podia e jogou longe a pessoa que estava perto de si. Arrancou a adaga do seu rosto com muito esforço, o sangue quente jorrava. Levou sua mão esquerda ao olho meio atordoada, gritou pelo namorado, mas a decepção veio como um tapa. Ele estava jogado no chão desmaiado, fora ele, a jovem soube naquele mesmo instante, não houve tempo para se martirizar, precisava fugir o quanto antes. Vestiu as roupas do rapaz, já que chegou na casa dos Jones de vestido de baile, pegou a adaga e fugiu. Saiu correndo pela cidade e se embrenhou no mato noite adentro, com muita dor, sem um olho e o coração partido. 

Estava amanhecendo quando suas pernas não aguentavam mais, chegou perto da estrada, então decidiu que era hora de usar seus poderes. O movimento de caminhões estava começando a crescer, era hora sair da mata e ir para estrada, ficou de costas esperando algum caminhoneiro parar e dar carona a uma mocinha necessitada. E não demorou.

― Para onde está indo boneca? ― quando Soojung se virou o homem se assustou, ela estava com o rosto desfigurado, com sangue seco e sem o olho esquerdo. Tentou dar a partida mas a bruxa foi mais rápida.

― Saia do caminhão agora! ― ela gritou e a mente do homem se tornou uma confusão, logo cedeu o lugar para ela que deu a partida sem olhar para trás.

Enquanto dirigia o mais rápido que podia, pensou se poderia procurar a sua mãe, mas o vento sussurrou em seu ouvido que deveria ir para Centrália, na Pensilvânia. Chegando lá na madrugada entendeu o porque daquele local. Era uma cidade fantasma, não havia alma viva por lá. Invadiu uma das casas, estava cansada, não tinha muito, não tinha comida, a cama estava velha e puída. Como não descansava há mais de 24 horas, dormiu sem esforços, deixaria para chorar no dia seguinte. E chorou, chorou muito até entender. Olhou aquela adaga, não precisou de maior inspeção para saber que se tratava de uma adaga de um caçador de bruxas, eles costumavam a usá-las para perfurar o ponto de poder de cada uma delas. Era mais fácil e silencioso do que capturá-las e atear fogo em seus corpos. O ponto poder de Soojung era no olho esquerdo, na verdade, deveria ser. Se fosse já estaria morta, felizmente ela estava enganada, pode sorrir verdadeiramente, um pequeno erro em seu estudo salvou a sua vida, mesmo que a tenha deixado parcialmente cega. 

Estava fraca, e morrendo de medo de ser pega por aquele traidor, encantou a casa em que estava para afastar curiosos que iam na cidade abandonada, pela noite quando sentia-se mais segura ia às vezes na cidade vizinha ― Aristes ― para convencer o dono da loja de conveniência a encher seu caminhão. Viveu essa vida tediosa enquanto sua barriga crescia, ainda tinha esse problema. Se fosse um filho homem onde o deixaria? Em um orfanato? Deixar com Guy era impensável. 

A Deusa lua teve pena da jovem mulher e lhe deu uma menina, trouxe aquele ser sozinha, sem nenhuma expectativa, depois de longos choros de dor pôde enfim vê-la. Era a sua imagem, a filha de uma bruxa sempre teria as feições da mãe. No meio de tanta felicidade, mais uma preocupação, não poderia ficar naquele lugar com uma criança, ainda se sentia fraca e sem ter para onde correr. Viver numa casa insalubre com um bebê pequeno era perigoso, tentou contatar sua mãe, mas ela já não estava em New Harbor. O desespero batia forte, tinha a sensação de que não poderia ficar mais em Centrália, o "perigo" estava seguindo seu rastro de medo. Enquanto espiava a janela naquela noite fria, o vento sussurrou em seu ouvido que deveria ir para Filadélfia. Como qualquer outra bruxa Soojung seguia fielmente a natureza e seus instintos, mesmo que os instintos estivessem falhos nos últimos anos, se quando o vento dizia que deveria ir a algum lugar, ela não questionava, somente ia. Dirigindo o caminhão quase no amanhecer viu um vulto parado na entrada da cidade, aquela familiaridade fez seu corpo arrepiar e seu único olho se encher de lágrimas. Era Sooyeon.

Parou o caminhão, pegou a pequena cesta com o bebê que estava ao seu lado e desceu. Suas pernas estavam bambas de emoção, seu estômago revirava ao ver uma cara familiar depois de tantos anos. A última vez que se viram foi há dois anos atrás, quando as irmãs voltaram para casa nas férias de verão para visitar a mãe que estava gestante outra vez. Sooyeon estava lá, linda como uma majestade, observando a miséria total da irmã mais nova, Soojung ficou envergonhada pela sua burrice, sua irmã mais velha sempre foi mais sensata. Por outro lado Sooyeon estava horrorizada com o estado, se sentiu culpada mesmo sem ter culpa. Pela primeira vez na vida ela deixou seus bons modos e correu, abraçou a mais nova, elas choraram por alguns minutos até Jieun se incomodar e começar a chorar. Automaticamente Sooyeon a pegou no colo, reconheceu a face da irmã, e chorou ainda mais, de alegria, era a sua primeira sobrinha.

Escondidas em um hotel beira de estrada, elas se atualizaram de todos os acontecimentos, choraram a saudade, o desaparecimento repentino da mãe, a desgraça da mais jovem, a alegria de estarem em família.

― Eu senti que as coisas não estavam boas à meses atrás, tentei te contactar, mas você sumiu sem deixar rastros. Soube que algo estava errado, então mandei o vento te ajudar. ― Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Sua irmã era uma mensageira, ela podia falar com o vento.

― Você fez ele me trazer até aqui. 

― Exato. 

Sooyeon a olhou tristemente, isso envergonhou Soojung, ela nunca ligou para estética, mas agora nem conseguia se olhar no espelho, era a sombra do que um dia já foi.

― Ele vai me pagar. ― cuspiu todo seu ódio.

― Sim, ele te deve um olho novo. 

― É possível eu ter um olho novo?

― Claro que sim, mas tem seus riscos, é uma parte bem obscura da feitiçaria. Eu aprendi pouco sobre ela, mas não sei se você teria coragem e estômago para algo tão brutal. ― falou enquanto animava Jieun no colo.

― Olhe para mim, olhe bem, eu estou sem um olho, dei a luz a uma criança cujo o pai é um caçador de bruxas. Estou pronta para tudo.

A arte de trocar ou substituir partes do corpo era magia negra, as bruxas do clã Jung jamais se meteram com isso, elas eram mais da magia natural. Porém ainda tinham o espírito de justiça, jamais deixariam um homem ― ainda mais sendo caçador ― sair vitorioso. Estudaram bastante o plano, antes de Soojung o pôr em prática. Um erro era fatal, não poderiam danificar o órgão que seria removido do “doador”, na verdade, doadora. Ela não poderia possuir um órgão masculino, seu corpo rejeitaria.  
Pela noite as irmãs saíam em busca de ervas para uma poção fortalecedora, Soojung não poderia fazer nada enquanto estivesse tão enfraquecida, por causa do ano inteiro que passou se escondendo. Tudo era tão fácil quando Sooyeon estava lá, sua presença era um bálsamo para toda sua dor. Infelizmente não durou o tempo que a bruxa mais nova tinha que voltar para Salem.

― Então Soojung, tinha uma coisa que eu queria perguntar a algum tempo, mas não queria te incomodar. ― a mais jovem só fez um aceno na cabeça para que ela prosseguisse, Sooyeon sentou-se na cama e começou a brincar com o pequeno bebê. ― O que vai fazer com Jieun? Na hora que for encontrar Guy não poderá estar com ela. E não acho apropriado deixar com alguma amiga de Salem, se ele é caçador, o pai também é e os dois talvez sintam…

― Ela vai ficar com você. ― viu o assombro no rosto da irmã. ― Pensei muito e ela não vai estar segura comigo depois de tudo o que eu fizer, entende? ― a mais velha assentiu. ― Eu sei que vive uma vida perigosa também na Europa, mas ultimamente aqui está um inferno. Não sei se vou sobreviver ao que está por vir, e sei que cuidaria de Jieun como se fosse sua. ― os olhos marejaram, mais uma vez. Estupidamente sentimental.

― Você sairá vitoriosa minha irmã, a Deusa vai te proteger, e eu protegerei Jieun com a minha vida. ― se abraçaram naquele momento de muita emoção.

Soojung confiava na mais velha, era esperta o suficiente para ficar longe de problemas, sua filha ficaria bem. Na manhã seguinte Soojung partiu do esconderijo com o carro que tinha “pedido emprestado” de um cara qualquer na estrada. E Sooyeon partiria para a Europa pela noite levando Jieun consigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi inspirada na música "Seasons Of The Witch" do Donovan.  
> Eu amo essa música, amo tema bruxas e amo o f(x).  
> Krystal Jung é a melhor bruxa de todas.


End file.
